dragon_lawl_zfandomcom-20200213-history
Bubbles
Entrance Arrive from the air and tell his opponent "What the matter, Scared of Little Ol Bubble". Powers Special Move 1: Strength Boost Special Move 2: Embarrassing Glasses Special Attack 1: Laser Eyes Special Attack 2: Fighting Dance Ultimate Attack: Sonic Scream Taunts Bubbles hop a bit and giggle. Victory Victory 1: Do a victory pose and say "Hehe, You cry like a little baby." Victory 2: Hug Courage and say "We make a great team on our Dance." Victory 3: Say "The City is Saved Thanks to the Powerpuff Girls", Much like the Narrator in the Original Show. Character Description Bubbles is portrayed as having blonde (or yellow) hair in two pigtails and a neat, curved fashion, light blue eyes and her dresses are light blue with a black stripe in the middle with white tights and black Mary Janes. The ending theme refers to her as "the joy and laughter," meaning that she is defined as very sweet in personality. Bubbles does, however, have a tendency to be overemotional, despite the fact of her having a habit to be ditzy, naive and sensitive, leading to her sometimes being regarded as the group's weakest link, by friends and foes alike. However, she can become very independent and aggressive, let alone extremely mad when pushed. Out of all the Powerpuff Girls she is the most feared by Mojo Jojo after having single-handedly taken him down in a fit of rage in the episode Bubblevicious. Her special superpowers are the Sonic Scream, understanding various foreign languages, and communicating with animals. Bubbles is also shown to have Superhuman Speed in the episode Members Only for flying around the globe, this also means she can be faster than Buttercup. After the girls were created in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Professor Utonium named her Bubbles for her cute, bubbly, and joyful attitude (which she revealed by giggling when he named Blossom). Her best friend is Octi, a stuffed octopus given to her by the Professor. Her special ingredient is sugar and her signature color is light blue. She was also told in an interview from The Powerpuff Girls Movie that she was not afraid to show her emotions. In the Snafu Comic: Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, Bubbles moved along with her sisters to Megaville and attended the Megaville Elementary. After they had a fight with Dexter they were called by Jack who said that since it was their first day he would slip it through his fingers. Bubbles met there a dog called Courage and immediately became friends with him. She took him outside when suddenly she got attacked by the Dread Dragon. Courage called for help and the girls defeated the monster eventually with some help from Jack. Later Bubbles also seemed to became "friends" with Mandy. Bubbles wasn't seen for a while in the story until after the defeat of Mandark. Bubbles was in school always hanging around with her friends Mandy and Gaz and also went to the beach with them. She also joined the dance group in school to become as good in dancing as Olga. During the performance at the science fair she was about to dance when suddenly GIR intruded. Jenny tried to stop him but GIR put a weird machine on her head and Jenny became the portal between the Cluster Zone and Megaville. The invasion began and the girls were battling the Cluster crowd. Bubbles tried to save Olga from one of the Darkstar Councils but got hit by Bell and was knocked out. Bubbles went further with evacuating the people on the science fair. Bubbles and Courage were having a hard time trying to get the door to the safe room to open, since the scientists said they needed someone with a serious amount of muscle and Bubbles is the only one left that has super strength that can do it. When Courage kicked the door and injured his foot Bubbles quickly kicked the door herself and knocked it down because of the door causing Courage's injury. Bubbles looked inside the safe room and saw all of The Central Megaville Skyway Hangar's equipment that the Professor kept in storage, even Dynamo. Bubbles was telling the people to get inside the safe room and Olga wanted to ask Bubbles a favor, but Bubbles was thinking too much about Dexter to respond to Olga's hand in need. Bubbles started to pay attention and started screaming out to Olga. Olga wanted her to go and get Dexter, but Dexter came to her first and told her that they have a serious problem that needs to be taken care of. Bubbles was told by Dexter that he can't keep fighting off the monster and that they need to get the safe room door closed now. Bubbles was having trouble closing the door after she kicked it open, but then the Professor helped her by activating Dynamo. The Cluster monster tried to get in by infecting Dynamo with a virus, which led the Professor to shut her down for a cold boot-up. Bubbles is now the only one responsible for keeping the door closed from the Cluster monster. She was seem using her laser eyes to keep Cluster monster away with Courage. Later, although they were relieved that the Cluster monster fled in fear of the explosion, she became very sad when not only she and the others are going to be demolished by the explosion, but also because her sisters had failed to diffuse the bomb and might have died. After she knows that she and the others are still alive. She immediately hear Jenny scream. And fly in the stage as fast as she can just to save her. She approach immediately to Jenny and started to help her. While she helping Jenny, she sense Boomer present walking to her direction and started to ask him that what does he want for her. Courage, try to protect Bubbles from Boomer but he adjust him and kiss Bubbles in the cheek. Bubbles was curious when Boomer kiss her in the cheek. Role In Dragon History N/A Chi-Chi Commentary Chi-Chi: Aww Look how cute she is, Remind me when I used to be her age. It just goes to show even girls like us are stronger then we looks. Colors/Costumes *Default (Megaville Schoolgirls Outfit) *Dancer (Blue Ballerina Outfit) Trivia *She is the first character to be made that different from her original counterpart. *Despite the fact that she appear as the main character in the comic, It been told that the creator haven't read much of the comic cause of the fact that she don't enjoy the fact of characters like Raven and Dee Dee getting killed off, Stating that the characters be better alive in the Original Canon series then killed off in the Non-Canon series. The same was said when she announce the disinclution of adding the scenes of Super Mario Bros Z on Sonic the Hedgehog moveset. Video Category:Playable Character Category:Dragon Lawl Z Original Category:Hero Category:Female Category:Small Size Character Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Cartoon Network Category:Characters with High Fliying Skill Category:Snafu Comic Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:Different Version